happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Recovery and Origins
The Evil Lance look toward both Lance and Erik, It was fisting it's arms looking forward to beat both of them. The others were wadding up trying to get to them,but they can only watch as Erik desperately try to fend the evil Lance by charging at it and use force to throw it off balance. It went wrong,The Evil Lance threw Erik to the edge of a cliff. "ERIK!" Bo screamed helplessly as she saw him hanging on with all his strength, he just watched as the Evil Lance stepped on this flippers. At the last possible second that Erik was going to slip,Lance came from behind and the whole dream replayed infront of them both. Only this time as soon as Lance helped Erik up,he was hit from behind by the Evil Self and both of them went over the cliff. All of them just stared as they both hit the ground. The evil self disappeared and was never seen again Jess hurried over and checked,"I THINK HES ARE DEAD!"Everyone came running looking for any sign of life. ''-Up above'' Lance was once again with the Great Guins,he just looked down in dismay. "Am I really dead?" The male spoke,"No not yet." "Are you saying that?" "Yes you see Lance,You in life have to pass his blood to the next generation.I am giving you another chance,You have proved yourself." "But when will I be able to see..." ''-Days later'' Lance wakes up in pain as the scene unfolds,He was in deep inside a Cave. A Nurse attended to his side,"Your awake" He didn't know what to say,He only had a question"Where is Erik? "He has been visiting ever since you arrived here,He should be here soon." Sure enough Erik came waddling and greeted him,"Hey Lance." "Hey Buddy."Both of them shook flippers,"Look I am sorry for what I did to you those years ago." "Don't worry no harm done although you did hurt my feelings." "Do you still forgive me then." "Of course Lance,why would I not?"Erik then turns his attention to the nurse."How long will he be here?" "Well based to how it is looking he should be back to normal in few weeks time." "Alright thanks."Erik turns to Lance."Lance maybe we can make up tomorrow,I got to go." "Don't worry I'll be here Erik." '' -Later'' There was nothing but a chilling night as all the Emperor penguins were sound asleep,except for Lance who was shaking in his sleep. Some of the words that come out of his beak were clear,"No..No..Mom..Dad..please..come..back." He woke up with tears visible. "Just a bad dream again."He stared to at the ceiling of the cave until he asleep again. ''-The Next Morning'' Lance wakes up to the sound of Erik coming into the cave,He see Lance with his eyes all red."Lance,were you crying?" "Yes." "Tell me what is wrong then." "It is none of your concern Erik." "Well It is MINEs now and I want to end it,Just tell me and It'll go away." '' Flashback'' A female tends to Lance"Come on Lance,Lets go home." Lance was happy as he was being carried by his mother towards a Male coming back from the sea,dropping a Fish and breaking through the its skin."Here Lance,this is for you."He dropped down and hugged his pa."Thanks Dad." As Lance dug into the fish,cracking can be heard from underneath. Fearing for their lives they picked Lance up and waddled as fast as they could towards Emperor Land, but it was too late the ice broke infront of them. The female looked at Lance."I love you Lance."Lance was suddenly thrown to the other side,landing safely."MOM!DAD!"Lance could only watch as the ice his parents were on break into a million pieces far below He began to cry."NO NO MOM DAD PLEASE COME BACK!"Lance knew that they weren't coming back, He knew he must return to Emperor Land without his parents. He continued to cry until he reached the entrance,He was now a orphan. Flashback ends Lance was now crying making Erik feel horrible."I had no one to go to,I hide and stole fish from other chicks.I wanted to get noticed,That is why I started bullying you and everyone else.I am sorry Erik but you have to get away from me." Erik tried to cheer him up"Lance,I know how you feel." "Look at yourself Erik,You got a mother and a father.I was forced to spend the rest of my life by myself." "You got to let it go and go on with life Lance,Your alive and their not. THAT IS WHAT IT MATTERS! "I just can't right now Erik,Just leave me alone."Erik did what he said leaving Lance all by himself." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions